The one when the unexpected happened
by Kasia143
Summary: Sometimes things that are the most unexpected may become the ones you want the most. Just ask Chloe and Beca, who didn't expect to start a family almost right after the college. And definitely not with each other. Bechloe one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I got inspired by a beautiful song by Jamie Lawson called "Wasn't expecting that", but don't you worry I didn't use the sad part of the song, especially that the second part of the inspiration came from one of the ''Friends'' episode called "The one with the ride along" ;) Hope you'll enjoy it and if so you can check out my other stories ;)**

* * *

When Chloe burst one day to Beca's apartment, crying her eyes out because she just found out that she got pregnant by Tom, who, after hearing the news, in a matter of 24 hours packed his bags and left the city, she didn't expect her life to turn the way it did.

She wasn't expecting anything more than a comforting hug.

She didn't expect to hear the promise that everything's gonna be alright because Beca personally will take care of Chloe.

And she didn't expect that the brunette will keep her promise.

At least, not the way she did.

It started innocently when months later she found herself again crying in Beca's arms. Bills for doctors appointments and vitamins kept coming and Chloe was afraid that soon she'll have to live on the street. She didn't notice the determination in Beca's eyes or that her grip on the redhead tightened when she spoke those four words.

"Move in with me."

Four words that started the change in their life.

Chloe was slightly reluctant, she didn't want to be a burden for her. But Beca was adamant about it, saying that splitting money for rent and food should help them both, and Chloe had to give in.

She didn't know back then that Beca was paying most of it anyway and at the same time working overtime to save some money and secure the two...well, the three of them.

She didn't know that soon it became the reason that Beca got promoted a couple of times and in 5 months time she found herself being on the top in the studio, becoming one of the main music producents.

She didn't expect Beca to held her hair while morning sickness was making her life a misery.

She didn't expect to receive foot massages almost every night when they started to hurt her.

She didn't expect to see Beca punch Tom, breaking his nose when they saw him in the city one day. (Okay, maybe that she did expect a little bit. And although Chloe was never the one to encourage physical violence, she might have been proud of Beca. And she might have kissed her on the cheek after all, as a thank you).

And finally, she didn't expect to start having feelings for Beca.

That's why she was so hopelessly oblivious to them.

As for Beca, she didn't really think about it. Everything she's done, it just felt like a right thing to do. So when Bellas started helping them and buying things for their kid (because yes, Stacie claimed it was THEIR kid) such as a baby carriage, crib, toys, clothes, diapers and all that shit you need when expecting, and their apartment became cramped she did the only logical thing that came to her mind.

She bought a house for them.

A friggin' house with three bedrooms, office place for Beca, two bathrooms, huge kitchen, even bigger living room and beautiful garden with swings for the baby.

To say that Chloe was shocked was an understatement. When she saw the house, she almost jumped on Beca, completely forgetting about her baby bump. The brunette yelped and put her arms around the redhead to make sure they won't fall.

"Jesus Christ, woman, do you wanna hurt us all?" she asked with a smirk on her face. But Chloe only hugged her tighter and started planting kisses on her cheeks, repeating "thank you" after every single one of them. Beca blushed but didn't say a word, quietly enjoying the embrace.

You see, Beca started developing feelings for Chloe too. And Beca being Beca was even more unaware of them than Chloe.

Such possibility didn't come to her mind, not even once during those 9 months. Not even when she was voluntarily driving in the middle of the night to the nearest 24-hour store or fast foods, when Chloe was craving for peanut butter with pickles, cheeseburgers, hot wings or, as gross as it sounds, french fries with mayonnaise and chocolate sauce on it.

When the baby finally came to the world, the brunette shocked everyone once again.

Not only was she with Chloe for the whole labor, she was also holding her hand and stroking her hair as she tried to help Chloe with breathing, just as the instructor taught them (because surprise, surprise Beca went to every single childbirth classes with Chloe).

When Chloe's daughter was finally...well, out of Chloe and the doctors finished their usual check up, one of the nurses came and put the crying baby in Beca's arms, motioning to her to bring it to Choe. The brunette was slightly surprised but started to rock the baby and the minute their eyes met, she relaxed.

The little creature in her arms stopped crying and stared at Beca with her piercing blue eyes, exactly the same as her mother's. Beca smiled, looking at the little human and didn't notice that tears started forming in her own eyes until they streamed down her face.

She couldn't deny it. Beca Mitchell, who hated children and cringed every time someone asked her if she wanted to have them, was completely in love with the baby. But how could she not be? This was Chloe's child, after all. Suddenly she heard Chloe clearing her throat and speaking with tiredness in her voice

"Becs, not that I'm complaining but I would like to finally see my daughter." The brunette finally looked at the redhead and frowned for a second.

"Huh? Oh shit, yeah, yeah Chlo, of course, I'm sorry." When Chloe took the baby in her arms, Beca used her now free hands to wipe the tears from her face and asked

"How are you going to name her?" Chloe kissed her daughter on the forehead and smiled.

"She looks like Charlotte."

"Charlotte it is then."

The first months of their new life showed how big of a softie Beca is. Charlotte, just like her mom, wasn't a big fan of sleeping alone in her crib (did I mention that although both their old apartment and their new house, had enough bedrooms for Chloe and Beca, the redhead refused to sleep alone when it wasn't necessary which meant that they were sleeping in one bed every single night and Beca had to buy double bed at some point). Because of that, at least once a day you could find the brunette sleeping in various places in the house with Charlotte sleeping on her chest, secured by her arms.

Beca was also the champion of lulling Charlotte. No matter how grumpy the little girl was, all it took to calm her down was Beca singing softly to her. The only person who could beat her in this competition was Chloe, which wasn't that shocking given that she was her mom.

Although all the Bellas were great with Charlotte ( Amy claimed that she was the best almost-mother in Tasmania) you couldn't miss the special bond between Beca, Chloe, and Charlotte.

That's why very often when the three of them went to the park, the restaurant or another public place, some stranger would stop them to comment how lovely family they make and how great it is to see so much love between two people. Once they even met their old friends from Barden, who exclaimed loudly that they always knew that the two of them would start dating at some point and asked if they were already married. Every time something like this happened, Beca would blush furiously and try to protest, making Chloe laugh in the process. (After a tenth time, she stopped trying, deciding to just roll with it)

Time was passing and Charlotte grew bigger with every single day. By the time she was two, Beca's name was already pretty big in the business. She had the chance to work with such artists as Nicki Minaj, Katy Perry or Sia (which made Chloe freak out when one day she stopped by the studio to say 'hi' and saw that the artist who happens to sing her lady jam, is currently warming up at the booth).

Chloe, on the other hand, found a job as a teacher in a private kindergarten. Although she loved her job she was quite irritated that the management refused to allocate some of their funds so that Chloe could start a music program.

One afternoon, she got back home very much frustrated because another of her request got rejected. She threw herself on the couch, face down and groaned in frustration. A few seconds later she heard footsteps and raised her head to see very concerned Beca, kneeling in front of her.

"Chlo, what's wrong?"

"They won't listen to me!" she huffed and sat on the couch. Beca sat next to her and stretched her arms to hug the redhead, who immediately got closer to her, hiding her face in the crook of the brunette's neck.

"It's not much for them, I know that they spent twice as much on a stupid sports program but they just won't listen! Becs, music is so important and I know that some of my kids are so, so talented and I could help them develop their skills!" she mumbled with her mouth pressed against Beca's skin as the brunette kept on stroking her hair lightly.

That moment, she said nothing but a few days later, Chloe noticed that she was excited about something, looking at Chloe expectantly every time they saw each other after work.

A week later Beca came home after long day at the studio. When she closed the door, hoping that there's at least one beer left in the fridge, she noticed smirking Chloe who was waiting for her by the set table.

"Where's Cherry?" she asked putting her hands on her hips, with a small smile on her lips.

"Asleep." Chloe got up and slowly came to the brunette with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What's all this?" Beca questioned, motioning to the table where besides two plates she saw two bottles of her favorite wine. But Chloe ignored her and said instead

"I know what you did, Mitchell."

"And I don't know what you're talking about, Beale." she quickly responded.

"Really, you don't? Well, today, when I got to work, I was greeted by the principal himself. He was extremely nice and said to me that he changed his mind. That he can see how passionate I am about music and that kids love me and that I'm absolutely right and we can't waste the chance to help them improve their skills. So he'll give me as much money as I want and let me buy anything I want, to start the music program."

"Well, aren't you happy?" Beca smirked and mimicked Chloe's pose, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh yes, I very much am. But there's more. You see, I got suspicious because just like that he changed his mind, when just a week ago he didn't want to hear a single thing about it. So I did some digging and heard a rumor that a couple of days ago some big fish from music industry called him and said that if he won't make up his mind, he'll lose all of his sports funds and some of the major contributors will stop supporting the school. That very same person promised to sponsor the music program, they also said that expense is no object as long as Ms. Beale will be in charge of everything and that he's very lucky to have me as one of his staff."

"Huh, really? Well, congratulations. I suppose that this person has to be extremely smart." Chloe shook her head and hugged the brunette, laughing quietly.

"Thank you Beca," she whispered in her ear " I'm so glad that I've met you. You're one of the best things that ever happened to me."

"Love you too, Chlo. But what's for dinner?" the redhead grinned like a Cheshire cat and spoke.

"Take a guess."

"No way...you made mama's Beale recipe lasagne?!"

"Yeah."

"Oh my God, I want to marry you right now!" Beca exclaimed and run to the oven to take out the lasagne. Chloe giggled at her friend's antics and followed her to grab garlic bread.

While someone could say that Beca was doing all those sweet little things and grand gestures for Chloe, receiving nothing they'd be very much wrong.

Beca wasn't stupid and knew that she was talented. But even though she knew that and that she had lots of experience she still sometimes had doubts about putting her music out there. Some of her works were so personal that she felt vulnerable even thinking about millions of people hearing it.

Besides that, her work was extremely stressful. She had to meet expectations not only of international stars but also their fans, all over the world. And that's where Chloe was coming as her deliverance.

The redhead was the most supportive person Beca had ever met. She was always honest with the brunette, telling what in her opinion needed more work. She always knew which songs Beca should share with the world and which one she'd later regret sharing. She was holding her and singing to her to sleep when the shorter woman couldn't sleep during a really stressful time at the studio.

She was the one that wiped her tears when not everything was going smoothly for her.

She was there for her when Beca opened her own label and the nerves wouldn't let her eat without throwing up afterward.

Chloe was the reason that Beca stayed grounded when the success finally hit her with full force. She was also the reason that Beca stayed sane and healthy, despite everything that she went through on the way to the top.

Some more time passed and everyone could tell that the two were hopelessly in love with each other.

Well, everyone BUT Chloe and Beca. The Bella's were frustrated with their old captains and even Aubrey agreed that they should sack up and start dating each other. One evening they sat at Jessica's and Ashley's apartment and again the topic of their idiot friends came up, brought by very frustrated Stacie

"You know, I don't get it. They live together. They sleep together. They...well, they practically have a baby together. They're looking at each other the way Amy looks at the last piece of cheesecake. They haven't dated anyone in three years and that says something because Chloe could have anyone, any day, God even me," she stopped when Aubrey slapped her arm, glaring at her "..sorry babe, you know I was kidding. Anyway, the same's with Mitchel. She used to bring home different girl every Friday, and now what? She's being all domestic with Chloe and lil' Cherry and doesn't care or rather, can't tell even when Demi Lovato tries to seduce her." she finished her rant with a sigh, followed by gasps from the Bellas, who processed what they just heard.

"That Demi Lovato? She tried to get into our hobbit's pants?" Amy asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, she was all over her. I saw that myself." Stacie said with a smirk on her face.

"That's it, we've got to step into the game." Cynthia Rose stood up and started pacing in front of the girls.

"What do you have in mind?" Fat Amy asked and grinned at her.

"It's time for plan 'Bechloe' "

But plan "Bechloe" didn't work out. And the same was with plans "Bechloe 2.0", "Bechloe 3.0", "Bloe" (Fat Amy was convinced that the name was wrong and was bringing them bad luck, but when "Bloe 4.0" shared the fate of its antecedents, she lost her hope).

Sometime later, Charlotte or rather Cherry, because that's how everyone was calling her now, was about to turn 4. Chloe, Aubrey, and Stacie were sitting in Beal-Mitchell mansion, planning a birthday party for her when suddenly Beca burst to the house with a bouquet of red roses in her hand.

"Chloe? Chloe, where are you?" she called out. The redhead left the kitchen frowning.

"What's going on Becs?" the brunette threw herself at Chloe, hugging her tightly

"Oh my God, you have no idea, it was like "Final Destination" when I escaped that bullet...where's our baby girl? Cherry? Cherry? Charlotte?" she passed Chloe and wanted to go upstairs but the redhead grabbed her hand, forcing her to stop.

"She's with my parents...but wait a minute! A bullet? What are you talking about, where? Are you okay?" Chloe looked at her with a terrified expression and put both her hands on Beca's cheeks, checking from head to toe if she was alright, as if she was expecting to see wounds from bullets on Beca's body. The brunette covered Chloe's hand with hers and looked her in the eyes, smiling softly.

"Yeah, I'm okay. But I realized something and I need to tell you now. You see, when I heard those shots in the parking lot, I thought that I'm gonna die and I'll never see my family again. And when I say family, I mean you and Charlotte. You're my family and..."

"Wait, someone was shooting at your studio's parking lot?!" Chloe almost yelled, her pupils wide in fear.

"Well, yeah...I mean, no. Almost. It turned out that one of the intern's car fucked up and the sounds came from the exhaust pipe..." The redhead took her hands away to cross her arms over her chest and stare at Beca who stopped to take a breath but totally missed the "are you fucking kidding me?" look on Chloe's face and continued "..anyway, when I was dying...well I thought I was dying I thought that life's too short and we can't spend it pretending."

Chloe's face was now filled with amusement as she was wondering what the brunette had in mind.

"We can't pretend anymore that we don't love each other, Chlo. I can't...I can't pretend. Pretend that you're not the love of my life. That I'm not the happiest when I wake up on Sunday morning and can feel that you're cuddling to my side and all I can think of is that you're the most beautiful creature on this freakin' world. I mean, you and Charlotte, of course, you are both the most beautiful girls in this world... We don't know how much time we have left on this planet so why are we ignoring our destiny? Look, we started a family together not even being a couple. That has to mean something. I love you and not only as a friend, although I'm still your friend and that's why we're gonna be perfect together. I love Cherry as my own child and I love you and please agree with me cause I want to kiss you so, so bad right now..." she trailed off, observing Chloe's face which now was filled with adoration and love.

"Then shut up and kiss me, Mitchell." Chloe said with a smirk and closed the distance between them, kissing the shorter woman. Beca didn't hesitate and kissed her back with so much fierce, caused by all those emotions that she only now acknowledged but were building in her for years. Finally, they broke the kiss but stayed close to each other, their foreheads pressed against each other, breathing fast.

"I love you too, Beca..." Chloe whispered, looking straight into the brunette's eyes.

"I love you more, Chlo." Beca smiled, stroking gently the redhead's cheek. After a minute of silence, she spoke again "You know what, Chlo...we should totally get married...or we can talk about it later..." she quickly added, seeing the shock in Chloe's eyes.

She turned her head and jumped seeing that Aubrey and Stacie were standing behind them. Stacie was wearing the widest of grins and Aubrey was smirking at them, trying to hide her glistening eyes, as she spoke

"Had I known it will help I would listen to my heart, bought a gun and shot you a long time ago, Mitchell."

 _It was only a smile but my heart it went wild_

 _and I wasn't expecting that_

 _just a delicate kiss, anyone could've missed_

 _I wasn't expecting that_

 _Did I misread the sign? Your hand slipped into mine_

 _I wasn't expecting that_

 _You spent the night in my bed, you woke up and you said_

 _"Well, I wasn't expecting that"_

 _I thought love wasn't meant to last,_

 _I thought you were just passing through_

 _If I ever get the nerve to ask_

 _What did I get right to deserve somebody like you?_


	2. The one with the proposal

**Hey, guys! Okay, so I really liked that AU from "The one where the unexpected happens" and because the idea for another one shot wouldn't let me live I wrote it... I hope you'll enjoy it! If so you can check out my other stories! Please leave a review and if you'd be interested in more one-shots from this AU, let me know cause I can possibly have more ideas xD**

 **I DON'T OWN PITCH PERFECT NOR ANY OF THE SONGS USED IN THE STORY**

* * *

Beca looked at the clock and sighed in relief seeing that it was time to go home. She packed her bag and put her sunglasses on, knowing that as soon as she'll leave the studio, the sun will attack her poor, sensitive eyes.

Okay, so maybe she shouldn't drink on weekdays. But Jesse was so persistent and promised that he'll pay for drinks and that he'll buy her a large pizza... And how she could say no to free booze and pizza?!

And it wasn't like they didn't have the reason to celebrate.

So they celebrated.

Pretty hard actually.

And now Beca was still fighting with a headache of a century and if it wasn't for her assistant she'd literally have overdosed coffee today (because apparently, her black soul needs lots of black coffee).

But she's going home to her girls.

She was just hoping that Chloe won't tease her too much for her current state.

Fortunately, she didn't have to work overtime today so she managed to avoid rush hours and she was at home forty minutes earlier. Planning to surprise Chloe, she tiptoed to the kitchen door but before she entered she stopped. It seemed that her girlfriend was having a very interesting conversation with Cherry so Beca decided that she won't interrupt them. She put her messenger bag on the floor and started listening.

"Cherry, I've got a question for you. I want to do something but I won't do it without asking you first."

"What is it, mommy?"

"Well, you're a big girl now and your opinion matters to me. So I wanted to know, how would you feel about me marrying Beca?"

The DJ gasped not expecting to hear something like this.

 _'Could it be...? But no, that's impossible... '_ she thought to herself. She came closer to the door to make sure that she's hearing correctly and almost pressed her ear to the door.

"That depends, mommy." The DJ smiled to herself because Charlotte was again using that funny/serious voice trying to sound like an adult. Beca couldn't see but Chloe furrowed her brows and nodded her head with equally serious expression.

"Depends on what, honey?"

"When you marry her, can I call Beca 'mommy' too?" that answer came as shock to Chloe and Beca. Both women felt tears coming to their eyes and Beca thanked gods for waterproof mascara because she would not want to have to explain why is she looking like a raccoon. She loved that girl so much, it was so good to know that she's being loved by her too. But she didn't have much time to think about it because seconds later she heard Chloe response, which made her eyes widen and her hands shake.  
"I think that Beca would love that. But we can't tell her anything yet, okay? She can't know that I'm going to propose, I want it to be a surprise. "

"Sure, mommy."

 _She's going to propose? Oh shit._

* * *

"So again, why are we here?" Fat Amy asked looking at Stacie and Chloe. They've met in a coffee shop, as the redhead requested but refused to explain why until they see each other. Chloe rolled her eyes and sighed internally. Sometimes she had a feeling that she's still raising the Bellas, not just Charlotte.

"So that Beca won't hear anything. I want to do something and because you're her best friends I need your help." Stacie quirked her brow and smirked, evidently amused.

"What's on your mind, Red? Is it lesbian bed death? Do I have to talk some sense to Mitchell and remind her how hot her girlfriend is?"

"No, no!" Chloe answered quickly, blushing lightly " We're fine in that department."

"Are you sure? Or maybe our Hobbit is boring in bed? Should we teach her something? You know, I don't have as much experience in lady lovin' like Legs here, but I'm sure I could help..." Amy asked smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Amy I assure you that Beca is a living example that seize doesn't matter." Chloe said, smirking at the two women in front of her.

"Fair enough. So what is it?"

"Well...I want to propose to Beca and I was wondering if you could help me with buying the ring for her..." the redhead looked at them expectantly but it seemed that her friends were in shock. Deep shock. Stacie was first to recover from it and spoke.

"Yeah, yeah, that's great, we will definitely help you..."

"But Stacie, what about..." Fat Amy started speaking but didn't finish when Stacie elbowed her under the table.

"What about what?" Chloe asked, eying them suspiciously.

"About...about the thing, we have that thing today and I forgot about it but Amy was kind enough to remind me. So we won't help you right now cause we're already running late, but we'll text you soon about it, okay?"

"Oh totes, thank you by the way." Chloe smiled at them brightly and Stacie stood up, pulling still very puzzled Amy with her.

"Bye, Chloe." she called over her shoulder, dragging protesting Australian with her. As soon as they left the coffee shop, the leggy brunette pulled out her phone and dialed Aubrey's number.

"Baby, I think we've got a situation..."

* * *

"Welcome girls and thank you for coming to this is emergency Bellas' meeting." Jessie straightened in his chair and cleared his throat, earning an eye roll from Aubrey "Yeah Swanson, hello to the Trebles too... So, we've gathered today because it seems that a little problem has occurred..." she trailed off and looked at Beca who was pacing behind her back.

"What problem?" Cynthia Rose asked and quirked her brow at the DJ. Beca stopped for a moment and said

"Chloe's planning on proposing to me." she started pacing again and all the Bellas and Trebles in the room gasped.

"Are you sure?" Jesse asked and Aubrey nodded her head.

"Beca heard her talking to Cherry about it. And then Chloe went to meet Stacie and Fat Amy to ask them for help choosing the ring for Beca." the room fell silent. But not for long because suddenly, the hell broke loose. The trebles started out shouting themselves, something about their bets who'll propose first. Stacie was talking to Jessica and Ashley, who cornered her with questions, but because the Trebles were so loud she had to shout too. Lilly opened her laptop and it looked like she was hacking some kind of government website and Emily...well, Emily fainted and Benji was trying to save her while Amy was trying to give her mouth-to-mouth.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Aubrey yelled and finally, everyone went quiet, looking slightly embarrassed (not Stacie though, she winked at Bree with a predatory smile, mouthing ''hot'' while Fat Amy started doing fake gag noises)

"So what are we going to do?" Ashley asked and looked at Beca.

"Well, knowing Chloe we have about two months before she'll do anything. She'll have to find a ring first and while I'm sure it'll take her a while, Amy and Stacie will make sure that it'll last long enough. Besides that, Jessica and Ashley will sometimes follow her - we have to know if she's not planning anything behind our back. And what's the most important - we have to double our rehearsal hours" Aubrey answered.

"What? But why?" Fat Amy whined and the DJ finally spoke.

"Because I'm going to propose two months earlier than we originally planned."

* * *

Amy didn't like what was happening at all. She remembered her first months as a Bella and how everyone wished that their captain would chill out and stopped pushing on them so hard. And now, everything was back again except that now they had two Posens.

And no, it wasn't that Staice had married Aubrey. It was because Beca somehow transferred into Aubrey from her dark days. And sometimes even Bree was afraid of Beca.

They were rehearsing for two months already and the tiny DJ was so stressed that Amy wondered how it is possible that Chloe didn't notice anything yet.

They were in Aubrey's and Stacie's house backyard, training their choreography and Beca was once again losing her shit because apparently, the Trebles were messing with the tempo. The Australian sighed dramatically when Stacie and Jesse approached her.

"We need to do something with her." Stacie said and Jesse nodded his head with agreement.

"Yeah, she needs to let go a little bit and cool off..." he added and Amy smirked, raising one finger and pointing at Jess

"You're right pretty boy. I might have an idea..." she whispered something to them and they both grinned at her. Beca was almost at the end of her rant when suddenly Jesse grabbed her by her arms and turned around to Stacie who was already waiting with a garden hose.

"Amy, now!" she screamed and the Australian turned on the water.

"What the fuck?!" Beca yelled and tried to free herself but Jesse had a strong grip on her. Stacie directed the stream of water at her face couple of times, but she also made sure that the DJ was drenched equally everywhere. Beca was kicking and yelling at them to stop and that it was enough but hey, they were trying to make a point here.

After a minute or two, because who would have counted, Amy turned off the water and the Bellas along with the Trebles couldn't contain their laughter at the sight of the brunette. She was shaking with anger and while normally they'd run for their lives when Beca was like that, right now she looked like soaked and pissed chicken, with mascara all over her face.

"What is wrong with you?!" she shouted and finally they sobered a bit. Stacie dropped the garden hose and made a step in her direction.

"I'd like to ask you the same question, Beca. I know that you're stressed and that you want everything to be perfect but you're overdoing it! We're only people Beca! Not machines! And we're your friends, that's why we agreed to help you! Yeah, we're HELPING you and that's because YOU NEED US, so stop treating us like slaves." the DJ opened her mouth and closed it a couple of times like a fish. She looked around at others and slowly nodded her head.

"Yeah, Stace, you're right. I'm sorry guys. I really am. But it's Chloe and she deserves nothing short of perfection, that's why I...freaked out. It doesn't give me permission to treat you like I did, though. So if you're still willing to help me, I promise I'll try to control myself. " Stacie looked at the people in the garden to make sure that she's speaking their mind too and smiled at Beca.

"We will still help you," she looked at Aubrey and furrowed her brows "But Bree, the same applies to you. You need to let go too or else..you know what's the punishment." her tone was serious, but she winked playfully at her at the end. The blond girl rolled her eyes and raised her hands in surrender.

"Fine, fine, I'll behave." Fat Amy beamed at them all and spoke

"Alright bitches, let's move, we've got one gorgeous ginger to woo!"

* * *

Chloe was worried that she was being paranoid. She just couldn't help the feeling that something was wrong.

First of all, Beca was working like crazy. She was leaving the house for work two hours earlier than normal and was coming back later too. She was constantly tired but when asked about it, she'd always shrug, saying that she had a new and very demanding project she couldn't talk about yet.

She'd leave it alone but the Bellas were behaving weirdly lately too. It's been two months since she was able to meet with them all at the same time. They were always rushing somewhere and when they were finally together she often caught them whispering something to each other but when they spotted that Chloe was around, they'd stop talking immediately.

When she went for ring shopping couple of times with Stacie and Fat Amy, they were always distracted and couldn't decide which ring they think Beca would like. Even Aubrey didn't have much time for her, which was the most alarming because the blond girl always managed to save some time for her.

The redhead started thinking that maybe something bad happened or someone is sick and they're keeping it from her for some unknown reason. That's why she decided that she has to confront her friends and finally get to know the truth.

One evening when Charlotte was already asleep and Beca had passed out on the couch, snoring quietly, she got dressed and drove to the Conrad-Posen household. She got out of the car and made her way to the door, but before she could even put her hand on the doorknob she heard Stacie calling her name from behind. She turned around and saw the brunette getting off her car with Fat Amy, Jessica, Ashley and Cynthia Rose - all of them with inscrutable expressions on their faces.

"Hey, what you're doing here?"

"I was just about to come in... I wanted to talk to you two about something but it's even better than you're all here." Chloe answered and opened the door (Bree told her long time ago not to knock) but stopped in her tracks when she saw that her friend had a guest. Aubrey was laughing while her guest - some woman - had her hands on her waist. Chloe quirked her brow at this sight and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Bree, what are you doing?" she asked with a quizzical look on her face. Aubrey looked at her very flustered and the woman took her hands from her. Stacie hearing this almost run to the door and taking the situation in front of her, tried to say something.

"She's a...she's...again, what are you doing, Bree?" she quickly gave up and silently prayed that her girlfriend will find a way out.

"Me? I'm...taking private yoga lessons...?" Aubrey answered, but to Chloe, it sounded more like a question.

"You are?" Chloe raised her brow at her and looked at the woman behind her, who was now looking equally confused.

"Oh yeah! Yeah, totally, I just remembered that she said she wanted to be more flexible when one night we tried something in bed and..it didn't work out. You know, she didn't want to pull a muscle again." the brunette grinned, proud of herself, totally missing the glare that Aubrey had sent her.

"You know guys, I should go," the unknown woman suddenly said and grabbed her bag from the floor "Bye Aubrey, you did great today. Namaste." she said with a wink that didn't go unnoticed by Chloe who shot the woman daggers.

"Bye." Aubrey called out and Chloe gestured to the other Bellas to walk inside the house.

"Okay girls, we need to talk."

* * *

Beca felt something warm pressed against her body and opened her eyes. She smiled seeing that it was Chloe who laid on top of her and wrapped her arms around the redhead.

"Hi, sleepy head." Chloe murmured and gave her quick peck on the lips.

"Noooo, C'mere I want more!" Beca almost whined and the redhead chuckled pressing their lips one more time. The DJ tangled her hand in her girlfriend's hair and tugged at Chloe's lower lip, making her moan. She smiled into the kiss and pulled back a bit to see that the redhead was now smiling too.

"I love you." she whispered, caressing the taller woman's cheek with her fingertips.

"I love you too." Chloe answered and rested her head on the brunette's chest. Beca started gently stroking Chloe's hair, thinking that she couldn't wait to finally marry her. She thought that if only she hadn't spent so much time on preparing her proposal, she'd get down on one knee right now and elope with her to Vegas.

Beca Mitchell never thought that she'd be the domestic type and yet Chloe managed to change that, without even trying. You see, that was one of the things that Beca loved about Chloe the most - she didn't want to change her, she didn't think it was necessary, she'd love her anyway. That change just happened, it only was a natural side effect of being near Chloe Beale.

"What are you thinking about, Becs?" the redhead broke the silence and glanced at the DJ, who smirked at her.

"How happy I am to have you. So, you know, just the usual..."

"Since when, you're such a smooth talker, Mitchell?"

"Always have been. Tell me about your day?"

"Well...work was good, the music program is still the most popular in the school. Surprisingly, Mr. Adams didn't hit on me in a week..." Beca started laughing and Chloe furrowed her brows, looking at her "What? What's so funny?"

"It's nothing..it's just...I might be the reason behind that..."

"What did you do, Rebecca?" Chloe sat on her lap and narrowed her eyes. The DJ bit her lip to contain laugh and shrugged.

"I didn't do anything. We just...talked."

"You talked?"

"Yeah. It was a nice talk. At least for me." now she couldn't hold back her laugh, seeing Chloe's horrified expression.

"Oh my God, Beca, he's like six foot tall and you still managed to intimidate him?"

"Well, he was hitting on my girlfriend which I happen to be crazy in love with. I mean, I don't even blame him, she's like super smart, funny, kind, gentle, caring, beautiful, insanely hot actually - you know, piercing blue eyes and wild red mane, you get the picture. But he was being disrespectful and I didn't like it, so I had a little chat with him. I couldn't just let it slip." Chloe shook her head but smiled sweetly at the brunette.

"I should be so mad at you right now...but I can't when you talk about me like this."

"Wait, didn't you hear me? I was talking about my girlfriend, not you mistress. Go away, she'll be back any minute now." Beca pretended that she was going to dump her from the couch. Chloe rolled her eyes at and gave her a shove in the arm, laughing quietly.

"Shut up, you asshole. You ruined the moment. But speaking of mistresses..."

"Ooooh, you've got gossips? Tell me!" Beca sat up bouncing with excitement and put her arms around Chloe's waist, kissing her shoulder.

"I was at Aubrey's today because the Bellas were behaving weirdly lately and I wanted to talk to them to get to know what's going on. Of course, they told me that everything's okay, which I still don't believe, but...when I came in, there was a woman inside and she and Aubrey...I hate myself for even thinking that because Bree would never do something like this...but it looked like it and their explanation was so shitty..." Chloe started rambling and Beca knitted her brows in confusion. She put her hand on Chloe's cheek and stroking it slowly, said

"Baby, calm down cause I don't think I understand..." Chloe took a breath and exhaled deeply before she looked at Beca with guilt in her eyes and spoke again

"I think that Bree is cheating on Stacie..." Beca snorted with laughter and Chloe blushed furiously "I know that it sounds ridiculous, Becs but there's more...I think that Stacie knows and she's okay with that." at this point, the brunette was full-on laughing. Chloe patiently waited until she calmed down and gave the brunette a pointed stare.

"Chlo, why would you think that?"

"Because we walked in and they were all sweaty and flustered and laughing and that woman was touching her in a weird way...and Stacie wanted to save it somehow but couldn't come up with any excuse and then Bree said that she was taking private yoga lessons, which is bullshit - why would she need them when she passed yoga instructor course when we were in college?! And then Stacie said that it's true and Bree's taking them to be more flexible because they tried something in the bed and Aubrey wasn't flexible enough for it and thanks to many drunken 'truth or dare games', I know for a fact that she's veeery flexible." Chloe finished her tirade with a huff and Beca bit her lip, looking at her thoughtfully.

"Okay, I see your point...but I've got one question for you.."

"What is it, Becs?"

"I was wondering if you could show me how flexible you are..."

* * *

Three months have passed in a couple of shakes and it was almost IT.

Because in less than 15 hours Beca hopefully will be engaged...and that's why she couldn't sleep.

The plan was quite easy - Beca's dad called a week earlier and invited them for a weekend, saying that he was missing Charlotte and that he'd be more than happy to play with her while Beca and Chloe could spend the time together. Chloe didn't know that it was all arranged by the brunette and agreed immediately, especially that Beca was working so hard lately and they barely had time for each other. The DJ would take her for lunch on the quad, where they used to sit while they were still in college and then for a walk around campus. She'd insist to go to the auditorium where the Bellas and the Trebles should be already waiting and then...the magic would start.

So was she freaking out a bit? Maybe.

Could she somehow help it? Possibly not.

But then she heard her phone buzzing. She picked it from the nightstand, unlocked it and grinned, reading the message.

 **Stacie [23:57]:** _Sack it up, Mitchell. You already know the answer, so just try not to trip somewhere and kill yourself till tomorrow, so that you could actually hear it ;)_

* * *

"Becs, your hands are sweaty..." Chloe giggled at her and the brunette blushed, trying to dry her hands on her jeans.

So far their day together was perfect. Their picnic on the quad was sweet and romantic, there was lots of laughing, holding hands and making out like horny teenagers. Beca was quite relaxed throughout the day, but now that they were closer and closer to the auditorium she was losing her shit again.

Fortunately for her, before she could come up with some kind of reason to go inside, Chloe saw the building and asked her to go and check if anything has changed. The DJ gladly took the offer and they came close to the door.

"Wait, Becs, we don't have keys." but Beca already pushed the door and it opened with a quiet squeak.

"Look, it's opened. Come on, let's see it." she grinned at Chloe who crossed her arms over her chest.

''Yeah, that totally doesn't look like the beginning of some low-budget horror movie."

They went inside but it was dark everywhere. Chloe tried to take a step forward without tripping over seats but Beca stopped her by grabbing her hand and spoke

"Shit, I can't see anything. I'll go and find a switch and you stay here, okay?" she asked and Chloe felt that she let go of her hand.

"But Beca..." the redhead tried to protest but heard 'Baby, just please, stay there.' from somewhere far away.

Suddenly, the lights closest to the door turned in and Chloe saw the Belllas standing between seats in back rows, grinning at her with excitement. She was about to ask what is going on, but the girls started humming some melody and Cynthia Rose started singing.

 _Remember those walls I built?_

 _Well, baby they're tumbling down_

 _And they didn't even put up a fight_

 _They didn't even make a sound_

Chloe watched in amazement. The girls started dancing too and it was obvious that their moves were earlier rehearsed because even though they were limited by seats around them, they were doing it effortlessly. The first verse came to an end and Jessica took over Aubrey, singing the bridge.

 _I found a way to let you in_

 _But, I never really had a doubt_

 _Standing in the light of your halo_

 _I got my angel now_

Chloe listened and felt the tears forming in her eyes as Emily started the chorus.

 _It's like I've been awakened_

 _Every rule I had you breakin'_

 _It's the risk that I'm taking_

 _I ain't never gonna shut you out_

Stacie took over the second part of the chorus and Chloe was impressed, noticing that the brunette finally managed to reduce groping herself...or not.

 ** _There it is._**

 _Every where I'm looking now_

 _I'm surrounded by your embrace_

 _Baby, I can see your halo_

 _You know you're my saving grace_

At the end, the Bellas sang together but to Chloe's surprise, the melody didn't die away.

 _You're everything I need and more_

 _It's written all over your face_

 _Baby, I can feel your halo_

 _Pray it won't fade away_

 _I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

 _I can see your halo, halo, halo_

 _I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

 _I can see your halo, halo…_

 _Halo, ooh ooh…_

Suddenly, the melody slightly changed and the Bellas brushed aside. More lights turned on and Chloe saw the Trebles standing under the stage, Benji, and Jesse in the middle. Chloe noticed that they too were dancing and had their choreography prepared.

 _Listen_

 _Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts_

 _You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame_

 _Don't even know what you're worth_

 _Everywhere you go they stop and stare_

 _'Cause you're bad and it shows_

 _From your head to your toes, out of control, baby you know_

The Trebles were taking turns in singing, just like the Bellas did. Chloe couldn't help the giggle at the boy band vibe they were giving off and started wondering what Beca was up to because now that she saw the Trebles were involved, she was sure that it was her idea.

 _If I was your girl_

 _(Baby you)_

 _Never worry 'bout_

 _(What I do)_

 _I'd be coming home_

 _(Back to you)_

 _(Every night, doin' you right)_

 _You're the type of woman_

 _(Deserves good things)_

 _Fistful of diamonds_

 _(Hand full of rings)_

 _Baby, you're a star_

 _(I just want to show you, who you are)_

 _You should let me love you_

 _Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need_

 _Ooh baby good love and protection_

 _Ooh make me your selection show you the way love's supposed to be_

The chorus came to an end and the lights turned off again. Chloe heard some movement and seconds later someone turned them on, revealing that Beca was standing on the stage with some of the Bellas and the Trebles behind her. She noticed that everyone on the stage was wearing the same outfit - black shoes, black pants, white dress shirts with black ties and suspenders and black fedora hat.

Beca looked at her, winked and gave some kind of sign. Lilly and Donald started beatboxing, the rest of her friends immediately backing them up. It took less than ten seconds to connect the dots - she recognized the outfits and the melody and opened her mouth in shock.

 _"Did she... no way!"_ she thought to herself but Beca started the song, holding her gaze on Chloe the whole time and she had no doubts, that her girlfriend was about to sing her "One in a Million" by Ne-Yo.

 _Jet setter_

 _Go getter_

 _Nothing better_

 _Call me Ms. been there done that_

 _Top model chick to your every day hood rat_

 _Less than all but more than a few_

 _But I've never met one like you  
_

Beca started singing beautifully, which was no shocker to Chloe. However, she was shocked when Beca started simultaneously dancing the exact choreography from the video. And she even had backup dancers! (and she must admit that Stacie and Jessie were dancing like pros).

 _Been all over the world_

 _Done a little bit of everytime_

 _Little bit of everywhere_

 _With a little bit of everyone_

 _All the girls I've been with_

 _Things I've seen it takes much to impress_

 _But sure enough you go it makes your soul stand up from all the rest_

So yeah, Beca sorry-I-don't-dance Mitchell was dancing for her. No biggie. And she even managed to involve her friends, who were singing along and perfectly blending with Beca voice.

 _I can be in love_

 _But I just don't know_

 _Baby one thing is for certain_

 _Whatever you do it's working_

 _All the girls don't matter_

 _In your presence can't do what you do_

 _There's a million girls around but I don't see no one but you_

Chloe totally wasn't turned on right now. I mean, it's not like it was her dirty fantasy to see Beca doing all this (it totally was) and it's not like Beca knew what that'd do to her (she totally did). So yeah, again no biggie, she was fine.

 _Baby you're so one in a million_

 _You are_

 _Baby you're the best I ever had_

 _Best I ever had_

 _And I'm certain that_

 _There ain't nothing better_

 _No there ain't nothing better than this_

 _Girl you're so one in a million_

 _You are_

 _Baby you're the best I ever had_

 _Best I ever had_

 _And I'm certain that_

 _There ain't nothing better_

 _No there ain't nothing better than this_

The song ended, with Beca not even once breaking eye contact with Chloe and the redhead was still watching them in awe. She saw that the rest of the Trebles and the Bellas filled the stage and stood in two rows behind Beca. The DJ removed the hat from her head and threw it on the floor. Chloe realized that somewhere during the song she moved to the front row, that's why she could see that the brunette's eyes were glistening.

And then Beca sang once again. This time alone, her voice filled with raw emotions. And Chloe couldn't help the tears that were streaming down her face, soaking the collar of her own shirt.

 _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

 _If you don't wanna try,_

 _But all that I've been thinking of_

 _Is maybe that you might_

Beca stopped and looked at her with so much love and admiration, that Chloe's heart started beating like crazy. Once again the Bellas and the Trebles started some song and Beca cleared her throat.

 _Dangerous plan, just this time_

 _stranger's hand, clutched in mine_

 _I take this chance, so call me blind_

 _I've been waiting all my life_

 _Please don't scar_

 _this young heart_

 _just take my hand_

 _I was made for loving you_

 _even though we may be_

 _hopeless hearts just passing through_

 _every bone screaming_

 _I don't know what we should do_

 _all i know is darling_

 _I was made for loving you_

Beca's voice was sweet and Chloe felt the connection between them growing even stronger. It was always there, the redhead knew that from the day they've met. But now, after all they've been through, it was even more clear to her that what Beca has been singing was true. They were made for each other. They were born with the purpose to find each other and love each other.

 _Hold me close, through the night_

 _don't let me go, we'll be alright_

 _touch my soul and hold it tight_

 _I've been waiting all my life_

 _I won't scar_

 _your young heart_

 _just take my hand_

 _Cause I was made for loving you_

 _even though we may be_

 _hopeless hearts just passing through_

 _every bone screaming_

 _I don't know what we should do_

 _all i know is darling_

 _I was made for loving you_

The DJ jumped off the stage and started making her way to Chloe.

 _Please don't go I've been waiting so long_

 _oh, you don't even know me at all_

 _but I was made for loving you_

 _I was made for loving you_

 _even though we may be_

 _hopeless hearts just passing through_

 _every bone screaming_

 _I don't know what we should do_

 _all i know is darling_

 _I was made for loving you_

She finished the song and took Chloe by the hand, kissing the back of it. The redhead wiped off the tears and looked Beca straight in the eyes.

"Chloe...I love you. I love everything about you - from your beautiful mind and soul to your amazing eyes and smile, which I'm sure I'll never get bored off. I love how happy you make me, sometimes I can't even believe that this is real life. I could say that every day but it wouldn't be enough to prove how grateful I am to have you in my life. You crushed my walls and helped me to let in other people and now thanks to you, I've got this amazing family that I never even dreamed of having. I believe that I was born to love you, Chloe, because that's the only thing that ever felt that natural in my life and I'd like to ask you something..."

Beca kneeled on one knee and reached into her pocket, taking out a little velvet box. The redhead covered her mouth with her free hand and felt a new wave of tears coming. Beca opened the box and Chloe saw a breathtaking ring inside of it. It was white gold with a square cut diamond in the center, big but in good taste, surrounded by princess cut side stones so it looked like a diamond halo. The band was pitched and lined with prong set diamonds and Chloe immediately fall in love with it. Beca cleared her throat, fighting with emotions and asked "Chloe Beale, will you do me the honor and marry me?"

Chloe nodded her head, unable to form any words and dropped to her knees too, taking the brunette face in her hands and kissing her passionately. Beca wrapped her arms around her neck and smiled hearing that their friends erupted in applause behind them. When they finally broke the kiss, Beca slipped the ring on Chloe's finger, her hands shaking but it was a perfect fit. Chloe watched her hand from close-up and grinned like a child.

"Becs, this is so perfect! I love you so much!"

"I love you too." Beca responded and finally noted that their friends came from the stage to congratulate them. Aubrey and Stacie were first and the DJ suddenly remembered something.

"By the way Chlo, that woman you talked about was a choreographer, a friends of mine actually...so Bree isn't cheating on Stacie and Stacie isn't okay with that..." she trailed off seeing the look of terror on the couple's faces as they simultaneously yelled

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 **1\. I know, I know, I'm shameless fluff propagator but I can't help it, alright?**

 **2\. I'm aware that some people are irritated when the story contains lots of lyrics, but... this time it was crucial - through the lyrics Beca is telling Chloe how she feels about her because her own words very often fail her. Through that lyrics she's explaining and she's promising, so I'm really sorry but it is how it is.**

 **Songs used:**

 **Beyonce - Halo**

 **Mario - Let me love you**

 **Ne - Yo - One in a million**

 **Jessie Ware - say you love me**

 **Tori Kelly ft. Ed Sheeran - I was made for loving you**


End file.
